Jii-san x Boku
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: My first fanfiction with pair Levi x Eren. trying to IC, but... dunno. RnR?


Sudah satu setengah jam lamanya, sejak Eren Jaeger mengelilingi seluk-beluk sebuah supermarket yang berada di dekat rumahnya degan bingung. Eren bukan orang yang gemar menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja. Tidak, ia tidak menyukai kegiatan seperti ini. Ini kan kegiatan perempuan. Lagipula, seharusnya ini kan tugas seorang Ibu rumah tangga. Ya, Eren datang kemari bukannya tanpa tujuan.

_Flashback._

_Eren Jaeger terlihat sedang asyik bermain game console Play Station di kamarnya. Ia sedang bermain sebuah game yang cukup terkenal, yang belakangan ini telah menjadi salah satu game favoritnya, Final Fantasy XIV―Salahkan Jean, si muka kuda yang memperkenalkannya game dengan karakter dan plot seindah ini, Eren jadi kecanduan bermain Final Fantasy siang malam, bahkan ia rela menggunakan uang yang selama ini ia kumpulkan hanya untuk membeli console Play Station keluaran terbaru. Ya, demi Final Fantasy XIV, demi Noctis Lucis Caelum―salah satu karakter yang belakangan ini menjadi karakter favoritnya._

"_Curang! Mereka bisanya hanya keroyokan!" seru Eren ketika musuh datang menyerbu karakter yang ia gunakan dalam game itu. "Mereka belum tau kekuatan Noctis Lucis Caelum yang sesungguhnya. Rasakan in―" omongan Eren terputus ketika suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsinya. Oh, iya hafal betul kejadian ini. Ini pasti Carla, ibunya. Ia pasti datang kemari untuk menceramahi Eren seperti, 'Bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit volumenya? Bisa mengganggu kenyamanan tetangga lain' atau 'Eren, berhenti main-main. Ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat turun dan makan, setelah itu belajar!' ah, Eren hafal semua itu._

_Maka dari itu, ia pun memilih menu 'pause' di gamenya, seraya berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju pintu. Menghela nafas sejenak, Eren pun membukakan pintu kamarnya_―_menampakan wajah Carla Jaeger yang setengah panik._

"_Ibu, ini kan hari Ming―"_

"_Eren, Ibu butuh bantuanmu!"_

_Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Bantuanku?"_

"_Hari ini, Mikasa akan datang kemari. Aku tau ini mendadak, tapi bisakah kau pergi membeli bahan makan malam untukku? Ibu harus membersihkan rumah sekarang." jelas Carla. Eren terdiam sejenak. Di otaknya terlintas tiga options: yang pertama; ia akan menolak dan berkata 'Demi Tuhan, Bu. Ini 'kan cuma Mikasa, kenapa harus sepanik itu?' yang kedua; ia akan berpura-pura memegangi perutnya sakit, seraya berkata 'Maaf, Bu. Sepertinya perutku baru saja diserang Bahamut, atau yang ketiga; 'ia akan membantu Ibunya ke supermarket dan berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan._

_Baru saja Eren membuka mulutnya_, _Carla lagi-lagi memotongnya. "Pamanmu, Rivaille juga akan datang kemari."_

_Deg._

_Mendengar nama Rivaille, jantung Eren berdegup kencang. Sekarang ia tau, kenapa Carla menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja, tentu saja untuk membersihkan rumah agar terlihat 'layak' di mata Rivaille. Niatnya untuk memilih option pertama hilang sudah. Maka, jadilah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya,_

"_Berikan uang dan daftar belanjaannya, aku akan pergi sekarang."_

_End of Flashback._

Dan disinilah Eren Jaeger, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya memilih option terakhir. Bukannya tak mau berbelanja, tapi ia juga harus membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan dan mandi sebersih mungkin! Ah, bodohnya Eren. Dan lagi, waktu sudah berjalan satu jam empat puluh menit, sedangkan barang di daftar belanjaannya masih banyak yang kurang.

Eren berdecak kesal, ia mengumpat tak jelas. Sadar akan membuang waktu semakin banyak, Eren buru-buru membaca daftar belanjaannya, lalu mencari-cari barang tersebut. Kali ini, ia akan mencari Paprika berwarna merah dan kuning. Ah, tentu saja itu terletak di bagian Buah & Sayur. Kenapa ia harus berada di bagian Makanan & Minuman? Dengan cepat ia memutar arah.

'Paprika kuning dan merah. Paprika kuning dan merah. Paprika kuning dan merah.' gumam Eren. Otaknya sibuk mengingat-ngingat letak Buah & Sayur yang tadi sempat ia lewati, mulutnya sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu―seperti sedang membaca mantra.

_Bruk_.

Hingga tanpa sadar, ia menubruk seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya. Eren tersentak, tersentak ketika _trolly_ belanjaannya menubruk tubuh orang itu, tersentak ketika mendapati tubuh orang itu berbalik kearahnya, dan tersentak lagi ketika mengenali wajah orang itu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat, wajahnya merona, bibirnya menganga tak percaya.

"Bocah."

"Paprika merah dan kuning!"

"…."

_Krik_.

Eren dengan cepat langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya semakin memerah. "M-Maaf, Sir! Anda baik-baik saja? " ucap Eren akhirnya. "Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh."

Pemuda dengan tinggi 160cm itu menatap tajam Eren, Eren meneguk ludah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?" tanya Rivaille akhirnya.

"A-Aku.. Aku.." Entah kenapa, lidah Eren terasa kelu. Ia merutuk dalam hati, ia hanya perlu menjawab, _'Aku menggantikan posisi Ibu berbelanja bahan untuk makan malam'_ tapi lidahnya terasa begitu kaku. Entahlah, setiap bertemu orang ini, Eren selalu begitu.

Menyadari daftar belanja yang ada ditangan Eren beserta isi dari _trolly _yang dibawa pemuda dihadapannya, Rivaille mengangguk seakan paham. "Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa, bocah? Waktu makan malam hampir tiba." ucap pemuda yang akrab disapa Levi itu.

"Ya, aku tau itu." Eren menatap secarik kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan ditangannya, "Aku masih harus mencari beberapa bahan lagi."

"K-Kalau anda sendiri, kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukankah anda harusnya bersama Mikasa?" tambah Eren.

Eren mengangguk paham ketika Levi menunjukannya sekaleng kopi krim kental―yang setau Eren, itu adalah salah satu minuman kesukaan Levi―ke arahnya.

"Mikasa sudah tiba dirumahmu sejam yang lalu," ucap Levi. Eren mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi, bahan apa saja yang masih kurang?"

"Err, paprika merah dan kuning, daging sapi, bawang bombay, dan kecap Inggris, Sir." Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bocah," Levi menatap bosan kearah Eren, "Itu semua ada di bagian Buah & Sayur."

"Y-Ya. Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang. Sampai bertemu nanti, Sir." Eren yang mendorong _trolly_nya―hendak pergi meninggalkan Levi menuju bagian Buah & Sayur, menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa ada yang mengganjal _trolly_nya, sehingga ia kesulitan untuk mendorong _trolly_ tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan bocah sepertimu sendirian."

Eren bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas bak kepiting rebus.

.

"Itu bukan daging sapi, itu daging banteng." Eren menoleh kearah Levi yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Dengan gelagapan ia meletakkan kembali daging yang semula diambilnya menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di bagian Daging & Ikan. Levi bisa melihat Eren yang kebingungan memilih daging.

"Kau tidak bisa membedakan antara daging sapi dengan daging banteng?"

Eren menggeleng.

Levi berdecak lidah, ia berjalan mendekati Eren―yang sudah sangat gugup disana. Satu tangannya meraih daging dibagian kanan, dan satunya lagi mengambil daging dibagian kiri lemari pendingin. Jadilah, Levi dengan daging dikedua tangannya.

"Ini daging sapi," Levi mengangkat tangan kirinya yang membawa daging sapi.

Pemuda berdarah Prancis itu menurunkan tangan kirinya, kini mengangkat tangan kanannya yang juga membawa daging, "Ini daging banteng."

Eren mengangguk.

"Kau bisa membedakannya?"

Eren menggeleng, "Tidak, Sir. Mereka terlihat mirip."

"Kau benar, sekilas memang terlihat mirip. Tapi tetap saja mereka memiliki perbedaan,"

"Kalau daging sapi, dagingnya berwarna merah pucat. Berserabut halus da nada sedikit lemak. Konsistensinya liar, dan memiliki bau dan rasa yang aromatis."

Eren mengangguk paham. "Kalau daging banteng?"

"Dagingnya berwarna merah hitam dan kering. Perhatikan baik-baik, Eren."

Eren mengangguk lagi.

"Daging banteng, serabut-serabutnya tebal dan memiliki kuah. Pada waktu tertentu, dagingnya memiliki selaput berwarna kebiru-biruan."

Eren mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang, Eren?"

"Ya, Sir. Terimakasih atas penjelasanmu." kata Eren akhirnya.

Levi membuang daging sapi yang sudah terbungkus _plastic wrap_ kedalam _trolly_. Ia pun berjalan mendahului Eren sembari mendorong _trolly_nya. "Kalau begitu, sekarang saatnya untuk membayar dan pulang ke rumahmu."

Eren tersenyum, "Ya."

.

Gemerlap malam seakan memeluk bumi. Deretan lampu menghiasi sepanjang jalanan, begitu juga dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menghias bumi. Eren berjalan dengan sebatang es krim ditangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membawa kantong belanjaan, begitu juga dengan Levi. Hanya saja ia sedang tidak membawa es krim, melainkan kopi krim kental yang ia beli tadi.

"Jadi.." Eren membuka percakapan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menegang diantara mereka berdua. "Anda apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja untuk saat ini."

"_Yokatta_." Eren tersenyum, kemudian menjilati sisi es krim vanilla yang mulai mencair.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Eren? Kuharap aku dapat berita baik."

"Eh? Sekolahku baik-baik saja. Armin mengajakku untuk ikut dalam kelompok belajar bersama Jean, Sasha, Connie, dan yang lainnya. Sekarang aku bisa mengejar nilaiku yang tertinggal." Levi mengangguk.

"…"

Hening. Eren sibuk berkutat dengan es krimnya, sekali-sekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Levi yang sedang meneguk kopi kalengannya. Ketika pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu, wajah Eren langsung memerah, kemudian memalingkan wajah.

"Apa anda akan menginap?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ada berapa kamar dirumahmu? Ingat, Mikasa juga mem―"

"Anda bisa tidur denganku!"

Levi menatap Eren lewat ekor matanya, "M-Maksudku anda bisa tidur di kamarku, Sir."

Mereka berjalan tanpa bicara. Hanya terdengar suara langkah sepatu disepanjang jalan. Eren merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan lancangnya berbicara ambigu seperti itu, hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang rumah Eren.

"Aku terima."

"Eh?" Eren mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Bersihkan kamarmu, bocah. Aku tidak mau ada debu sedikitpun saat aku tidur nanti." terang Levi seraya berjalan memasuki rumah Eren.

Eren tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya, "Ayay, Sir!"

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan barumu, Levi? Kau sudah mendapatkannya? " tanya Grisha Jaeger membuka percakapan. Saat ini mereka sedang menyantap makan malam buatan Carla, tumis daging Sapi, dan berbagai olahan dari daging sapi lainnya yang tentunya memiliki citarasa yang setara dengan restoran bintang lima.

"Ya."

"Syukurlah," Grisha tersenyum. "Erwin melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

'_Erwin? Erwin Smith maksudnya?_' batin Eren penasaran. Eren yang seakan tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, menorehkan pandangannya kearah Levi. Lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu, Eren dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya kearah Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mi-Mikasa, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Mikasa menoleh kearah Eren seraya tersenyum lembut, "Sekolahku baik-baik saja, Eren."

Eren mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan pacar? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Carla bergantian.

Deg.

Eren―dengan segenap nyali yang masih tersisa― menatap kearah Levi harap-harap cemas. Apa yang akan dilontarkan olehnya? Eren penasaran.

"Ya, sudah." Eren tertohok. Rasanya seperti ada lembing yang menancap tepat di ulu hatinya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Iris hitam kelam milik Levi sedang menatapnya tajam. Eren tertohok lagi, tatapan itu seakan menusuk.

Kemudian, makan malam itu menjadi makan malam yang tersuram bagi Eren Jaeger.

.

Eren menatap langit-langit kamarnya, percakapan Levi dan orangtuanya saat makan malam tadi, masih terngiang di telinganya.

"_Benarkah? Kapan kau akan membawanya kemari? Kenalkan pada kami."_

"_Dia sedang sibuk. Aku tak janji." Sahut Levi kalem._

"_Pasti gadis itu gadis yang cantik dan baik, dia beruntung bisa mendapatkan Levi."_

Benar, gadis itu pasti adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia.

Eren membalikkan badannya kesamping, berniat untuk tidur. Wajahnya merona ketika mendapati Levi yang sudah lebih dulu terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Tak apa kan kalau aku menyukaimu.." Eren bergumam seraya menatap wajah rupawan dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Tangannya meraih suraian hitam Levi yang menari-nari dengan lembut akibat angin malam. "Sedikit saja. Ijinkan aku menyukaimu lebih lama lagi.. Levi.." lirih Eren.

Pik.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan biji hitam kelamnya yang kini memandang lurus kearah Eren. Eren, dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari kepala Levi. "

Levi menangkap tangan Eren.

M-Maaf, Sir. A-aku tidak berniat untuk membangunkanmu, sungguh!"

"Tidak apa. Sejak tadi aku memang tidak tertidur."

"J-Jadi anda mendengarnya?!"

"Ya."

Eren tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang seakan mendominasi wajahnya, ia benar-benar malu. Sumpah, ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam mulut titan dan berharap tak pernah bisa keluar agar tak bertemu Levi lagi. Ia malu sekali.

Eren terdiam. Levi masih terus menatapnya, Eren mengalihkan pandangan kearah meja belajar yang ada disudut kamarnya. "Gadis itu pasti sangat beruntung…"

"…Kapan-kapan perkenalkan pada―"

"Eren,"

"Ya?"

"Aku berbohong."

Eren mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksud anda?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar. Itu semua hanya sandiwara." Kedua iris zamrud Eren membulat.

"Jadi.."

Levi menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada Eren.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup umur untuk tau jawabannya."

Eren tersenyum haru, "Ya. Aku tau jawabannya, Sir."

.

Malam itu, mereka tertidur dengan tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Levi merengkuh pemuda itu ke pelukannya, malam itu ia masih terjaga. Tangannya mengelus surai _amber_ milik Eren.

"Kau tau jawabannya, Eren." Levi bergumam seraya menatap kelopak mata yang menutupi iris zamrudnya. Mengecup singkat dahi Eren, Levi Ackerman turut serta mengikuti jejak Eren―memejamkan mata, dan terbawa kealam mimpi.

.

FIN

.

A/N: *liat keatas* TOLONG INI SAYA NULIS APAAA *dibully Levi* gomen ne, minna. Ini fic kedua saya di fandom SnK tapi untuk pairing ini, saya masih amatiran. Maaf jika terkesan OOC dan Familynya gak kerasa. Kritik saran selalu terbuka lebar untuk minna-san :3


End file.
